Smash Party
by PrincessWarrior3
Summary: The Brawl Tournament has come to an end. A few Smashers stay up late to tell ghost stories. One of them suggests to perform a magic charm. After they perform it, they end up in a haunted manor. Will the Smashers find a way out and survive, or will they stay there forever and face their fatal deaths?


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story is based on a video game called Corpse Party. In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to write something similar, with the plot being slightly different. Some characters may or may not be OOC. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Character death, violence, blood, and sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB and Corpse Party.**

* * *

_**Mew is my pride and joy.**_

_**He'd do anything for me.**_

_**I don't think he even recognizes me anymore.**_

_**But I still love him with all my heart.**_

-3-

_It was a raining evening after dinner, just like this one. Running down the stairs, the kind Pokemon lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell...and she died. You've heard all the stories, no? Before Brawl Mansion was built here, there was another building on this property. Melee Manor, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen. The host's brother was completely devastated. He cared for the manor as if it were his own child, you see. But when the Tournament came to an end, a decision was made. The manor was to be shut down for the next Tournament. The host's brother was so stricken with grief that on the day of it's closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes._

-3-

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard the sound of thunder. Marth, Zelda, Samus (without her power suit), Peach, Lyn, Link, and Ike were in the weaponry room listening to a ghost story that was being told by Lyn, with a mere candle in front of her.

"People from Smashville thought Melee Manor was cursed, you see," She continued, "This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down. However! They say the Pokemon who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day. And on rainy evenings like this, after a battles day's come to an end, some claim she roams these darkened hallways..._still believing them to be her own. _In fact, it's almost time to make her rounds! Just after ten o'clock. That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night. 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness, followed by the sound of the door ssslowly sssliding open. As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: '_Is anyone still here?' _And then..."

Lyn was interrupted by a crash of lightning, causing the room to go dark. It also caused Ike to scream very loudly.

"It's a blackout!" Ike exclaimed.

"Ike! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Zelda shouted at him.

"But, it was scary!" He protested.

"I don't like this. This shouldn't be happening," Lyn said, quietly.

"Not bad, Lyn. You had me going there for a minute," Link said.

"It wasn't me! I've been standing right here this whole time! This is a real blackout!"

Everyone turned towards the door, as they heard a strange noise coming from outside.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Peach asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the dining hall," Marth stated.

Suddenly, they heard two knocks coming from the door. Everyone gasped in fear. Then they heard another two knocks. Lyn slowly stepped away in shock.

"No way," Lyn whispered.

"_First the blackout, and now the door,_" Peach thought to herself.

Ike, in fear, clanged onto Samus and whimpered.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Ike?! Get ahold of yourself! ...And get off of me! That's my chest!" She shouted. She quickly pushed him off in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" Ike apologized.

Another two knocks were made, and everyone turned their attention towards the door.

"I told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories!" Marth exclaimed.

"Hey, Marth. Aren't you going to get the door?" Link asked, "The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?"

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Marth questioned.

"W-well, i-it doesn't break MY heart..." Link answered, with hesitation.

"That's cold, Link."

Nonetheless, Marth slowly began to walk towards the door. As soon as he got close, he heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Is anyone still here?" It asked, "_Go home, children._"

The door slammed open. In the darkness, Marth screamed in terror and fell back. A shadowy figure started to walked towards the Smashers. Fortunately, as it walked closer, the light from the candle revealed the figure to be none other than...Pit.

"Haha. Did I scare you?" He laughed.

"...P...Pit...?" Marth asked.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and they turned back on.

"Hey, Pit!" Lyn welcomed.

"Lyn!"

Lyn walked to Pit and high-fived him.

"All right!" They cheered.

"I'd call that a rousing success!" Lyn said as she turned to the others.

"Wow, we were fooled," Peach and Zelda said simultaneously.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Lyn told Pit.

"Haha. It wasn't long ago when I heard the story myself, so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Brawl Mansion' I'm pretty well-versed!" He said.

Then Link turned his attention to his fallen friend.

"Heh...Marth..." He laughed.

Peach, also, turned her attention towards Marth.

"Hahaha. I thought Ike's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether, Marth!" She joked.

"It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that." Ike stated.

"Mmm-hmm! Marth and Ike always have the best reactions," Lyn said, "I just LOVE it when my scares are thoroughly effective. It's simply funny."

Marth picked himself up from the ground and quickly regained his posture.

"Who ever heard of an Assist Trophy with such a sadistic streak anyway?!" He questioned.

"Sorry about that, Marth! But I can't deny, your reaction WAS pretty amusing," Pit laughed. Marth sighed in defeat.

"All pranking aside, though, I ran into a rather adorable individual who's come to see you all." With the door wide open, a young girl, Nana, walked through and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone," She said, with a somewhat tired tone.

"Nana, what are you doing here?" Marth asked.

"Hey, Marth!" She quickly ran over to Marth and hugged him.

"It seems she woke up from your screams and decided to see what was happening," Pit stated.

"Oh, sorry about that, Nana," Marth apologized.

"It's okay, Marth. I forgive you."

"You sure do like Marth, don't you?" Link asked Nana.

"I sure do! He's like a big brother to Popo and me," She answered.

"Hey Zelda. It looks like you've got yourself a rival, huh?" Samus joked.

Uhh...I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're taking about..." Zelda said, nervously, "I swear, that mouth of yours says the craziest things."

"All right, everyone. It's past ten. Isn't it about time we finish packing and go to sleep for tomorrow's departure?" Pit announced. This gave Peach an unhappy look on her face.

"Awww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up all the weapons first? It'd be a shame to leave soon!" Lyn said.

"Yeah, with the room like this, it almost seems like we could hold a battle here tomorrow," Ike joined in.

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised Master Hand this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall! Everyone else is done with their chores." Everyone looked at the ground in shame for not keeping their promise. "Well, it's getting late. How about we leave it for now, and come in early tomorrow?" Pit suggested.

"Sure, anything for Master Hand's 'little helper,'" Lyn agreed. Pit, noticing Peach's expression on her face, walked to her and comforted her.

"Peach, I know how hard it is to say goodbye," He started, "but I wish you the best of luck at Mushroom Kingdom. I know you'll do just fine." Everyone didn't speak for awhile as they took in this moment of silence.

"...Thanks..." Peach whispered, with tears forming in her eyes.

"It won't be the same once we're all gone," Samus admitted.

"I know you, Peach. You'll be happy once you're home. I'm sure of it!" Lyn exclaimed.

"And it's not like we're leaving for THAT long. We'll all be back by the next Tournament," Zelda stated.

"Don't look so glum. We'll see each other again real soon. We're friends forever, after all!" Lyn encouraged.

"You guys..." Peach started to cry.

"Hey, Marth. Is it true that everyone is leaving tomorrow?" Nana whispered to Marth.

"Yes, today was the last day of the Brawl Tournament," He answered.

"Awww..."

"Thank you so much...all of you..." Peach cried, "I'm so grateful...to have you as friends... You all have a special place in my heart...and you always will!"

"Ohhh, Peach. Take care out there," Zelda cried, dramatically, "I'll always be watching over you from above!"

"Uh, Zelda? Earth to Zelda?" Samus said, with an annoyed tone.

Link was thinking of a way to cheer Peach up, when he came up with an idea.

"Peach? Come on, let's see that smile of yours," He pulled out a cell phone **(1) **out of his pocket and kneeled down to take a picture of Peach.

"...O-okay. But how about we get everybody in the shot?" She suggested. With those words, everyone was excited to take the picture.

"Oh, yeah! I really want to take the picture!"

"Me too!"

"Hahaha. Me three."

"Me four!"

Everyone, except Link, who was taking the photo, gathered around in one huge group in order for all of them to be in the shot.

"Marth?" Nana asked.

"What is is, Nana?"

"We have some of the greatest friends, you know?"

"We sure do," He smiled.

In a matter of seconds, after Link took the photo, everyone gathered around him to see it.

"I want to see!"

"Give it to me, give it to me!"

"Send it to my phone, would you, Link?"

"Of course. I'll send it to everyone right now."

"Hey, Pit. Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone," Lyn said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Since we're all leaving tomorrow, do you mind if we try it? It's called 'Lucky Mewtwo.'"

"Who's Mewtwo?" Ike asked.

"Mewtwo was a former Smasher during the Melee Tournament," Marth explained, "Master Hand told us that he was unable to make it to the Brawl Tournament. The same thing goes for Roy, Young Link, Pichu, and Dr. Mario."

"Okay, but now, who are THEY?"

"Those four were also Smashers in the previous Tournament. I hope they make it to the next Tournament, though," Zelda finished.

"Oh. Well, what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your magical things?" Ike questioned Lyn.

"Yes, sort of. It's... Well, it's a charm I found on the Internet **(2)**. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever. That's the meaning of it." This caught Peach's attention.

"Ooh, it's a charm?" She wondered.

"Yes, a mystical charm!" Lyn answered.

"Sweet! I really want to do it!" Peach exclaimed, with excitement in her voice.

Pit looked a bit worried. "_I think Lyn had Peach at 'charm.' That girl is really crazy for that kind of stuff!_" He thought to himself, "_I guess it can't hurt. _Is everybody okay with this?" Everyone either gave a 'Yeah,' 'You bet,' or 'Yes.' With this, Lyn held the paper doll right in front of herself.

"All right, we're ready to go. Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Mewtwo doll. And in your head, repeat the words, 'Mewtwo, we beg of you' nine times. Don't worry if you mess up a bit, just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail," Lyn explained.

"Um, Lyn?" Marth asked.

"What is it, Marth?"

"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?"

"This whole paper doll thing seems a bit weird to me," Ike stated.

"Failure is not an option. Just give it all you've got!"

"Okay," Marth sighed.

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remembers the charm? 'Mewtwo, we beg of you.' Nine times. Ready? Begin!" Everyone tried to follow her instructions and thought of the phrase nine times: _Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you. Mewtwo, we beg of you._

"Everybody said it nine times?" Lyn asked. The Smashers agreed to this.

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'll end up saying it again," Ike said, impatiently.

"Okay. Now everybody, reach toward the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can." The group formed a circle around the doll, and each one grabbed an end of it.

"Like that. Now, hold onto it reeeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to - just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three. One... two... Three!" Each one of them pulled on the paper doll, and succeded on tearing it into nine pieces, one with each person present.

"Good job, everyone!" Lyn congratulated, "Now, just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Slide it into your Smasher ID holder **(3)**, or your wallet. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost."

"So the paper doll scrap has some sort of meaning to it, then?" Ike wondered.

"Yes. As long as we all have a little piece of Mewtwo with us, we'll always be connected with one another. That's the purpose of this charm."

"Amazing. That's actually really interesting," Zelda mused.

"I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece," Samus said.

"Thank you, Lyn. I'll treasure this," Peach thanked.

"No problem. Consider this our promise that we'll see each other again."

"Definitely!"

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's about time we all finish up and head to bed," Pit said.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone joked at the angel.

Suddenly, without warning, the mansion started to tremble slowly. What seemed to be a small earthquake at first, came to be something much worse. The ground started to shake rapidly. The Smashers panicked and fell to the ground, the girls shrieking in terror.

"What the heck?! What kind of earthquake is this?!" Ike shouted. In the room, the weapons started to fall from the shelves. Swords, hammers, guns, etc. A few wepons that were fragile broke on impact with the ground.

"Everyone, stay calm! Cover your face and head with your arms and crouch in a corner until it passes!" Pit warned. Unfortunately, no one paid attention to Pit's warning. Peach was too close to the swords, and a sword fell and practically almost sliced her arm off. This caused her to scream in fear.

"Next to the corners! Now!" Pit ordered.

Before anyone could follow his instructions, the ground started to crumble, with the weapons falling through the darkness.

"No... This can't be happening!" Lyn shrieked.

"Is this for real?!" Ike shouted. As they creeped towards the wall, the ground crumbled underneath Marth and Nana.

"Help us!" Nana screamed.

"We're falling!" Marth shouted. They both fell into the darkness.

"Marth!" Zelda shrieked.

Afterwards, the ground crumbled beneath everyone. They all screamed as they fell through the deep, dark abyss.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :O**

**(1) At this point, the Smashers know how to use technology, and mostly everyone has a cell phone.**

**(2) Again, everyone knows technology now. This includes the uses of the Internet.**

**(3) This is really important for the Smashers. You never know when a Smasher could get lost, and they need something to identify themselves to prove that they're not fakes.**

**Wow. This took longer than I expected. The beginning was a bit slow, but trust me when I say things will start getting hectic in the next chapter.**

**See you guys then!**

**-PW3**


End file.
